Saved
by sTaRfIrExrObIn
Summary: Sometimes you just need to now when the right time is... RobinxStarfire


He watched him whisper something into her ear, his hand on her shoulder protectively. A soft giggle emerged from her ruby lips. He drew his face closer and closer to hers, but she pushed him away gently, giving him a scolding look in her eyes.

Robin sighed with relief. He had been watching Speedy and Starfire with sharp eyes since the party started, and he couldn't stand the way that Speedy kept on hitting on Starfire. As if ten tries for the night weren't already enough!

But the sight that bugged him even more was when they still continued to talk, their faces so close to each other…at least that was what it looked like from where he was standing.

"I need a bath," he muttered grumpily from the lone spot he was standing in.

Exasperated, he stormed through the door, a pair of worried green eyes following his every move as he did so.

* * *

Pulling over a pair of red plaid pajamas, he could only spit on what he had just seen.

What was so different about her? What was it that made him so drawn to her? He never felt this angry whenever he saw that Raven was snuggled up against Beastboy.

"Yeah, we never see you catching Raven in midair. It's always Starfire, Starfire, Starfire…"

Stupid Beastboy. He never knew what he was talking about. Or maybe he did…

…Did he?

She had changed so much over the years since they had found her wandering the streets. Her English had improved, a lot better than how she used to sound like a little smarty-pants…even though Robin had found himself fond of that. She associated better around the guys in the city, which was one of the things that had been bugging him, but for some reason he could always tell that she never wanted to lead them on.

'_Probably saving herself for Speedy_,' he thought crossly.

The thought of his two best friends was just…_wrong_. He could never see them together for some reason, but the image would always haunt him. The worst nightmare he had about Raven was when he dreamt of her at her angriest, which, safe to say, was one of the scariest.

Taking a quick glance at the clock, he slid a white shirt on quickly.

It was almost one thirty in the morning. The party must have died down by now, considering that the only people attending it happened to be superheroes with duties.

His bedroom door slid open and he walked out the room and into the hall. He hadn't had anything to eat since the party started; he had gone straight to a chair by the window and sat there the whole time.

The doors slid open to reveal an empty recreation room. Confetti covered the floor completely, and the lights were turned back on. Robin reached into the fridge quietly, unaware of any people present in the room until he heard a familiar laugh from the other side of the room.

They were still _there_?

Instead of leaving the room, got down behind the counter and listened in. He knew it was wrong of him to stay and eavesdrop, but all night he had been wondering what the hell kept Starfire laughing.

He knelt down closer to the floor, his ears open as he peeked from the side of the counter.

Again she laughed, but this time warily. "C'mon Roy, quit making fun of people, it's not exactly what you would call nice."

Speedy put his arm around the tired girl's shoulder. "You know what would be nice? A little-"

Behind the counter, he watched her shrug it off frustrated. "Speedy, we've gone over this. I don't want to do this."

It was hard for him not to lash out from where he was letting his blue eyes wander.

"Who is this guy you keep blowing me off for?" Speedy asked angrily, a little bit louder and forcefully this time.

Her green eyes lost their shine at once, and her shoulders slumped as she stood up abruptly, backing away from him. "It's…it's nothing, I just don't feel comfortable around you that way."

Robin watched his best friend's eyes soften slightly. "It's him, isn't it? I see the look in your eyes whenever he walks by, the way you follow his every move…"

Her big green eyes widened even more. "But how did- why did you- how can you-"

The pair of blue eyes widened as it's owner felt his heart sink with lost hope. So there was another guy; he should've known better…

"It's in your eyes all the time," Speedy muttered, disappointed. After a few minutes of silence, he said, "I hope this doesn't make things, um…awkward…between us." And with that he walked out the sliding doors and down the hall.

Sighing, unaware of the other titan in the room, she threw herself back on the couch.

"Hey, Star."

"Eeek!" She jumped from her spot, only realizing who it was after her ferocious eyes lit green. She calmed down, giving him an embarrassed smile. "Oh! I didn't, um…see you come in."

"Sorry." He made his way over from the counter. "I came in right before I saw Speedy heading out to the elevator. What was that all about anyways?"

He felt bad about lying to her, but Robin was determined to find out who Starfire's mysterious crush was…and soon.

"Oh, uh, he and I just had a disagreement…more of like a fight," she muttered distastefully under her breath.

"Over what? You two looked pretty, um…comfortable awhile ago…" He didn't want to look too interested, but it was hard not to turn green with jealousy.

A light pink blush came over her tan cheeks as she slapped her hand to her forehead, embarrassed. "Oh, that. T-that was n-nothing, really. He just doesn't understand that I don't like him that way."

"Why not?" he pressed on, his blue eyes staring back into hers in a trance. She was the only titan who had seen his eyes before, and after a while he began to feel comfortable around her without his pesky mask covering his icy orbs of blue.

She fiddled around nervously with her necklace as she spoke. "I'm- I'm kind of…saving myself for someone…"

He drew his face closer to hers without even realizing how close they were to touching nose to nose. "And…who would that be?"

Her emerald eyes widened surprised. "I can't say…I mean, I don't even know if he feels the same way…"

"Maybe he does, just tell me. Who is it?" he whispered into her ear. She winced at how his warm breath tickled her ear, making her heart melt.

A silence hung in between them. He could feel his heart beating even faster than ever before. He thought about what he going to do next. If this guy was who he thought it was, then he knew what he wanted to do. It was going to be a one shot deal…

"You."

In a flash the gap between their lips was closed. And it stayed closed for a long time…


End file.
